


Angel

by ghaskan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: The setting winter sun’s rays bathed the apartment’s peeling walls with futile diligence, as any residual heat it may have produced slipped away through poorly insulated windows in the blink of an eye. And blink Hoshi Ryouma did, as his mother carelessly held a bottle of champagne, already open and promptly half-emptied, in one hand.





	Angel

The setting winter sun’s rays bathed the apartment’s peeling walls with futile diligence, as any residual heat it may have produced slipped away through poorly insulated windows in the blink of an eye. And blink Hoshi Ryouma did, as his mother carelessly held a bottle of champagne, already open and promptly half-emptied, in one hand.

"Everyone keeps ignoring me," she groaned, a slur starting to kick in as she swirled the bottle’s contents in irregular circles.

Hoshi wished he could.

“Ever since… you,” she stopped, not to look at Hoshi, but rather to hold a hiccup with her free hand, “came out of my damned womb, my life’s been hell.”

As expected. Hoshi reasoned his own mental prison, dark and damp as it might be, was not enough of a punishment for his crimes. Dipping his head low, he let her lash out, let her whip his pallid skin with what he presumed to be rightful words.

“First, soon as he understands you’re a freak, your father leaves me, alone, with a child. And still tells me it’s all my fault, for god’s sake! The nerve! He’s the reason you’re so goddamn small, just like his brains, and...” she cackled, chugging down some more champagne for good measure, “I bet he wishes his brains were the only part of his body that was so small, uh!”

Amidst his repentance, Hoshi remembered that he had not yet performed the only act that justified his existence in this world--he had forgotten to feed the stray russian blue that depended on him to survive. At least, that’s what Hoshi chose to believe in. Foolish though it may be, that belief gave his heart a small glimmer of hope to cling to. And cling to it he did, as he slipped out of the room, away from his mother’s cackling and into the neighbourhood’s streets. Whenever she began acting like that, he knew it no longer made a difference whether or not he was present.

On his way to the narrow back street, he made sure to grab a package of dried sardines, the cat’s favourite--and his, he supposed. Although the street could be said to be dark and damp like the prison in his mind, to him it signaled freedom. It was his place of respite, one where he could feel needed, and get a taste of happiness while he shared dried sardines with the stray russian blue.

“Hey, Angel,” Hoshi called, and a pair of emerald green eyes glowed his way, providing some much needed light in the dark. “C’mere girl, dinner’s ready,” he said, opening the package while Angel sat at his feet, her tail wrapped over her paws.  
Crouching, he was practically face-to-muzzle with Angel. And that was a good thing, Hoshi thought, because for him it was a joy for them to be this close.

Hoshi gave Angel another sardine, then said, “You know… when I’m with you, there seems to be no one left on the planet. No more worries, no more pain.” He smiled. “Ah! That just now sounded pretty uncool, didn’t it? Oh well.” Hoshi shrugged, then patted her head. “You’ll have to put up with me, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt details:
> 
> Word count: 500 (close!)  
> Genre: Seasonal (kinda failed at this)  
> Character: A single mother  
> Material: A bottle of champagne  
> Sentence: "Everyone keeps ignoring me."  
> Bonus: There seems to be no one left on the planet.
> 
> Thank you for reading, have a great day!


End file.
